


Better Together

by Traviosita9124



Series: Smut Prompts [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, Orgasm play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: “First one to make a noise loses.”It had seemed so bloody simple when she’d first suggested it. Daisy had said it so casually and with her eyes on Jemma. All Fitz had thought was that he’d be in for a good show. The girls would have their fun, he’d end up hard as a rock, and then they’d gladly help him with that until they all collapsed into a happy pile in the middle of their bed.Instead, he’d ended up as part of the show.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Smut Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681054
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Better Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClementineWhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineWhy/gifts).



> For the lovely ClementineWhy who sent a smut prompt via Tumblr. Prompt: "First one to make a noise loses."
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“First one to make a noise loses.”

It had seemed so bloody simple when she’d first suggested it. Daisy had said it so casually and with her eyes on Jemma. All Fitz had thought was that he’d be in for a good show. The girls would have their fun, he’d end up hard as a rock, and then they’d gladly help him with that until they all collapsed into a happy pile in the middle of their bed. 

Instead, he’d ended up as part of the show. 

He was stretched out naked next to Jemma, their hands linked between them while a lingerie-clad Daisy stood at the foot of the bed. Fitz’ cock twitched at the sight and he had to shut his eyes and press his head back onto the pillow to keep from groaning. He knew the look their girlfriend was wearing. She was going to have fun with them and he was going to hate her a little before he loved her a lot. 

“Relax, you two. You know this won’t hurt.”

The first whispers of her powers against his skin were gentle, like her fingers skimming over him at the start of foreplay. He wondered if she was doing the same to Jemma, directing the vibrations to skim around her nipples before teasing lower over the torso. 

Despite knowing exactly what Daisy was doing, Fitz couldn’t help but jump a little when she got to his balls and was gratified to feel Jemma’s fingers tighten around his. He bit his lip to keep from moaning as he thought of Daisy working Jemma’s cunt, the little vibrations making her hips move as she sought more pleasure. He was just wondering how wet each of them might be and if he’d get a taste when the vibrations intensified and his focus was brought back to his own now-straining cock. 

“Focus, Fitz. I want your attention right here.”

She directed a tendril down to curl behind his balls and press against his perineum, causing stars to burst behind his eyelids and for him to suck in a sharp gasp. Daisy had his full attention now, his hips shifting restlessly as he thrust up into the pocket of air she’d wrapped around his cock. It was nowhere near as satisfying as her mouth or her cunt, but between the sensation and the wide variety of memories he had to draw on, Fitz was well on his way to completion. 

He bit his lip harder, trying to hold out and at least beat Jemma for the sake of his natural competitive streak, but it wasn’t meant to be. The vibrations intensified and-

“Oh, fuck fuck  _ fuck _ ! God, Daisy, I’m goin’-!”

He cut off mid sentence as he went over the edge, his come splattering hotly against his belly as he sagged against the mattress. When he groaned, it wasn’t strictly in pleasure. He hadn’t heard those sweet, breathy moans Jemma made when she came, meaning it had happened. 

He’d lost. 

Fitz opened his eyes to see his girls smiling down at him. It stung at first, but then the sway of Jemma’s breasts as she moved to get a better look at him caught his attention and eased his wounded pride. She really did have magnificent tits. He reached out to cup one as a consolation prize and immediately felt better.

“Cheer up, Fitzy.” He looked over just in time to see Daisy take off her bra before climbing over the foot of the bed. “You might have lost, but that’s okay.”

“That it is,” Jemma chipped in. “Because now the real fun begins.”

He watched, wide-eyed, as both women leaned down and licked his stomach clean before meeting in a kiss over his prone form. Fitz could have sworn he felt his cock twitch and his belly tighten, already eager for the next go. It didn’t matter how long they were together. He’d never tire of seeing that.

“You’re going to take care of Jemma,” Daisy said matter of factly. 

Jemma took her cue and settled over his face, leaving him surrounded by the sight and smell of her pussy. Unable to help himself, he turned his head and licked her thigh, moaning as the sweet dark taste of her exploded on his tongue.

“You haven’t come yet, Daisy. What about you?”

He nearly groaned again at the faux-naive tone Jemma had put on. There was something so ridiculously hot about her when she played that game. He hands found Jemma’s hips and pulled her down so he could lick her from top to bottom as a reward. 

“You’re going to play with my tits for as long as it takes for Fitzy to get hard again.” Daisy brushed her actual finger over his cock this time, setting his body ablaze. “And then I’m going to ride him into oblivion. How’s that sound to you, hmm?”

Not needing an answer, Fitz tilted his chin up and started to eat Jemma out with abandon, desperate to please and eager to see Daisy’s full plan come to fruition, the sooner the better. 


End file.
